What Makes a Mortal Interesting
by knightshade
Summary: A little wine, a little conversation, a couple of interesting questions. Takes place after A More Permanent Hell. NatalieJanette.


Title: What Makes a Mortal Interesting  
Author: knightshade  
Fandom: Forever Knight  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Janette/Natalie

**Warnings: Femslash (f/f)**

Summary: A little wine, a little conversation, a couple of interesting questions. Post _A More Permanent Hell_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Forever Knight or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: Takes place after i A More Permanent Hell. /i Written for the Yuletide New Years Resolutions for havocthecat who wanted Natalie and Janette to interact outside of their relationship with Nick. Thank you to Nutty for the beta!

**What Makes a Mortal Interesting**

Natalie blinked against the gloom of the club as she let the door close on the sunlight behind her. It was mid-afternoon, hours before the Raven opened, and Nat was surprised at how empty and intimidating it was. She took a tentative step into the darkness wondering if she should call out to announce herself, but had the sudden feeling that her voice would be swallowed whole in the cavernous club. The feeling silenced her.

Pushing aside the chains that hung heavily from the ceiling, Natalie took a few cautious steps, moving carefully while her eyes adjusted. Slowly the shadows started to separate and she was startled to see Janette standing stone-still behind the bar, watching her.

"Oh. Hi." It popped out awkwardly, as Natalie realized she was caught in a moment she thought had been private.

"Dr. Lambert, quelle surprise," Janette said softly, retrieving two wine glasses from a crate in front of her and racking them above the bar. "What can I do for you?"

Natalie was unnerved by the fluid way Janette's gloved hands spun the glasses upside down. Her muscles moved like tufts of clouds – just smoothly enough that they didn't quite seem connected to anything. Nat collected herself, trying to shake a deep unease, and crossed the empty room to stop a few feet from the bar. "I, uh, wanted to thank you."

Janette paused, her hand wrapped around the delicate stem of a glass, her black dress melting into the shadows. She seemed to ponder Nat for an uncomfortably long time, and then raised a brow.

Natalie pressed on, answering the unasked question. "You were looking after me. You probably saved my life."

"I suppose that is," she paused significantly, "_one_ way of looking at it."

Nat wasn't sure if there was a threat in the lingering stare Janette was giving her, but it was making her insides turn to jelly. Nick was the fluffy teddy bear variety of vampire and even he was scary sometimes. There was nothing fluffy about Janette. She was a sleek, powerful predator through and through. Natalie was starting to rethink the wisdom of coming to the Raven alone. "Why? Why would you save my life if you don't see it that way?" she asked, determined to continue in lieu of any real threat.

"You know why." Janette's eyes flickered to the glasses and then back again, hitting Natalie with a stare so hard that the word 'Nick' dried up in her throat. Suddenly she wasn't at all sure she did know why.

Janette broke her gaze and with a preternatural grace, tipped the wine glass she was holding right side up. She set it on the bar and turned to contemplate a row of bottles behind her. She ran her hand sinuously across the top of several before stopping at one and pulling it from its spot. She removed the elegant silver stopper and expertly poured the deep red liquid into the glass. Nat knew it was much too viscous to be wine alone. "Would you care to join me in a drink, Dr. Lambert?"

"Ah, no thanks," Nat said, fighting the urge to step back.

Janette stopped short of actually rolling her eyes, but her look clearly said that she found humans trying. "I carry an extensive stock of libations that mortals find appealing. I have several exceptional wines of the more…traditional…varietals."

Nat wasn't a shrinking violet by any means, but she felt rooted to the spot. She had come to give her thanks and leave, but it seemed that she couldn't find the will to turn and find the door.

Janette smiled slowly. "Merlot or Cabernet?"

Of course she would offer a red. "Merlot."

Janette tipped her head and disappeared into the back room. Nat felt something in the air ease -- a thick tension had left with Janette. The rooted feeling receded and she approached the bar, pulling back a stool to wait. It wasn't long before Janette returned with a bottle that looked old. Ancient even. The label with its French writing had yellowed and torn around the edges. Janette pulled the cork from the bottle with a pop, and Nat wondered what else she had squirreled away. In hundreds of years there was plenty of time for collecting expensive items. Janette poured a small amount in the glass and waited.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine."

Janette smiled indulgently, but there was something in it that didn't sit right with Nat, like she was enjoying having the upper hand. "Sometimes after so many years, the corks dry or the conditions at some point become unfavorable. It's best to try them."

Natalie lifted the glass to her nose and swirled it slightly. The aroma was thick and pleasant -- heady. She took a small sip and was drawn in by the smooth feel of it on her tongue. It was as rich and complicated as its bouquet had predicted. She set the glass down and nodded to Janette who gave her a generous pour.

Janette raised her glass and said, "To the continuation of life as we know it."

Nat swallowed her unease, not quite believing that she was clinking her glass of possibly priceless merlot with a vampire drinking blood wine. But what the hell. It wasn't like she was squeamish. And she was here. She met Janette's glass and then took another sip.

"Spark wouldn't have turned you, you know," Janette said, her voice as smooth and complex as the wine in Nat's glass. She pulled over what must have been a stool from behind the bar and sat directly across from Natalie, resting a delicate elbow on the edge of the bar. "He wouldn't have been capable of turning you. Young ones have the self-control of gnats."

Natalie took another sip of her wine. "Self-control?"

Janette gave an elegant little snort. "In order to turn a mortal, one must stop at the appropriate point."

"Oh." Natalie gently swirled the wine in her glass, and then glanced up at her companion, sensing an opening. "Would _you_ have turned me if I'd asked?"

For a minute, Natalie thought that Janette looked uncomfortable, but then the flawless features slipped back into place. "What makes you think that_ I _have the necessary self-control?" There was something almost malicious in Janette's smile. "But you don't really want to be a vampire. And one immortal pining to be human again is tiresome enough."

Natalie closed her eyes and thought of her brother, Richard. She'd been so sure that he would keep his kind and loving nature but it had drained away like so much blood. His body had survived but all that he was had died leaving nothing but greed, hunger, and want. "I'm not so sure I'd be that kind of immortal. I'm not sure I'm strong enough."

Nat glanced up in time to see something ferocious in Janette's eyes. Something ferocious and approving. "That is, again, _one _way of looking at it."

Nat decided not to argue. She saw it as a strength, and Janette saw it as a weakness. It wasn't something they could possibly agree on. "I guess I just wanted more time."

"Hmmm. A common mortal desire, I believe." She took another sip of wine and Natalie was impressed that her speech was so deliberate. Every word was carefully placed. So carefully placed that if you weren't paying attention she could lead a conversation anywhere she wanted it to go.

Natalie set down her glass. "You haven't answered either of my questions."

Janette tiled her head to the side, smiling coyly, like she was pleased. "You're very clever to notice, Dr. Lambert."

"Which also doesn't answer either question."

Janet fixed her with another stare and then leaned toward her across the bar, near to being in her personal space. "Some humans are more…interesting, than others."

"Oh?" Nat felt her cheeks flush. "What makes a human interesting to a vampire?" Besides the obvious.

Janette took an inscrutably slow and deliberate sip of wine and then looked at Natalie over the top of her glass. "Let me ask you this, Dr. Lambert. Why is it that humans find vampires fascinating?"

Answering a question with a question. She didn't give much away, but Natalie was willing to play along for now. "Because you're immortal, I guess. Forever young."

Janette tilted her head. "Yes. Most humans find that an attractive quality." It was clear she was looking for something more.

"Vampires are supposed to be sensual creatures."

"Hmmm, yes." Janette set down her glass, leaned in, and very provocatively rested her chin on her black-gloved hand -- demonstrating perfectly. "Do you know why?"

Janette was mere centimeters away, so close that it took Nat a moment to find her voice. "Ah, because of your grace?"

"Maybe." Janette whispered in a voice as smooth as silk. She leaned in even closer and Nat was pinned by two clear blue eyes that bored into hers. "But it's more than that, my dear Dr. Lambert."

Nat tried to speak, but instead of words, somehow all she managed was a nearly imperceptible head shake.

"In some … more interesting … humans, fear is an aphrodisiac."

Natalie seemed to have lost all footing, all ability to think beyond the buzzing in her head. If she didn't know better she'd think that Janette was using her powers to mesmerize. Except it didn't feel like that. She just couldn't escape Janette's eyes. They loomed large in front of her, drinking her in. Then with agonizing slowness, they closed, dark lashes curling against Janette's cheeks. And just as Natalie was about to start breathing again, Janette's soft, full lips were pressing against hers. Natalie's heart raced and she was self-consciously aware of the blood thundering past her ears. Janette's lips parted and Natalie found herself following suit. She could feel her body trembling as the kiss grew more passionate. Their tongues danced together, and Natalie felt Janette's hand gliding along her cheek and into her hair. Her neck tingled as Janette slid her fingers down her nape and withdrew her tongue from the kiss. A faraway voice in Nat's head was screaming that this was it, that this could be the moment that Janette's hand would harden to a vise and she'd feel the sharp sting of Janette's bite. Natalie felt the scratch of something pointed as Janette pulled back from the kiss completely, sucking Natalie's lip slightly as they parted.

It took a minute for Natalie to open her eyes. When she did, Janette was still close, still had her hand on Natalie's' neck, but it was still the soft touch of seduction. Janette's eyes were deep pools, the smile playing on her lips amused and triumphant.

Natalie tried to slow her breathing and the galloping of her heart, but it was a lost cause. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she couldn't take her eyes off the woman in front of her.

Apparently Janette was right. Fear _was_ an aphrodisiac.

------------------  
-knightshade  
January 29, 2007


End file.
